


Ticking Clocks

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco waits for someone. Written for the HD100 community on livejournal. Challenge "Clock"





	Ticking Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don't own it. I make no money from it. It's all JKR's and Warner Bros.

_Tick!_  
The sound reverberated in the abandoned classroom as the nervous blonde quietly drummed his fingers on a desk.  
 _Tick!_  
Again the sound rang out, far too loudly for such a small object to make.   
 _Tick!_  
The boy groaned to himself, he knew he shouldn’t have come. It was obviously a set up to embarrass him. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen for it.   
 _Tick!_  
He stood to leave, angry that he’d fallen for the Golden Boy’s trickery, just as the door scraped open to reveal the brunette.  
Struggling to catch his breath, Harry gasped, “Sorry I’m late,” with a roguish smirk. "I must have lost track of the time."


End file.
